ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Paul and Company (1996 film)/Credits
MPAA Rating Opening Credits Michael Shires presents A Old Iron Production in association with Ratzenberger Entertainment A Stephen Herek Film Jim Carrey Wallace Shawn Paul and Company Starring: Jim Broadbent Mae Whitman Robert De Niro with Jonathan Taylor Thomas Bruce Willis Lena Headey Chris Rock Pierce Brosnan Sean Connery Ian McShane Ian McKellen and Emma Thompson Screenplay by John Harrison and Les Mayfield Music by Randy Newman Based on Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens Associate Producer: Rebekah Rudd Executive Producers: Edward S. Feldman Bill Ryan Michael Shires Produced by John Harrison Richard Masters and Ken Sharples Directed by Stephen Herek Closing Credits Scrolling Credits Cast: Second Unit Directors: James Devis Dean Semler Production Supervisor: Ken Phillipson Production Manager: Thomas Musker Production Co-ordinator: Bernard Edwards 1st Assistant Director: Andrea Taylor Camera Operators: Mike Genne Bob Stevens Mike Brewster Martin Foley Camera Assistant: Paul Smith Special Effects: Roy Huckerby Set Designers: Timothy Galvin John P. Goldsmith Geoffrey S. Grimsman Clare Scarpulla Kathleen Sullivan Tim Eckel Nancy Mickelberry Bruton Jones Set Decorator: Beth Rubino Executive Music Producer: Chris Mountain Lighting Director: Rob Kitzman Camera Team: Tony Etwell Ross Oglethorpe Tristan Mullane Grip: Joe Smythe Gaffer: Sonny Burdis Rigging Gaffe: Mike Chambers Continuity: Elisabeth West Online Editor: Matthew Hall Dubbing Mixer: Ian Tapp Script Supervisor: Lissa Ruben Production Accountant: Alan Cassie Supervising Art Director: Brian Bailey Music Supervisor: Richard L. Wallace Music Co-ordinator: James Davies Second Assistant Director: Richard Whelan Callum McDougall Casting by Michael Wallace Stunts Visual Effects Film Crew Second Unit Film Crew Visual Effects Department Music Main and End Title Design by Susan Bradley Opticals and Titles by Paific Titles Visual Effects by Industrial Light & Magic and Skywalker Sound Grip and Lighting Equipment by Lee Lighting Ltd. Special Effects Company by The Magic Center Company and Moving Picture Company Sound Assistant to the Producer: Kevin Rogers Color Timers Terry Claborn Jim Passon Negative Cutter Michael Shires Studios Negative Cutting Special Thanks Ron Lynch Gary Trousdale Kirk Wise Jeff Ranjo Creative Producer: Richard Celador Production Executive in Charge of Production: Jim Organisation Director of Production: Dickie Bamber Assistant Set Decorator: Marina Morris Creative Editor: Kevin Lima Still Photographer: Alex Bailey Electrician: Chris Bailey Rigger Trainee: Vincent Bloor Matte Artist: Mary Spargo Supervising Editor: Robert T. Gills Assistant Editor: Roy Hill Script Editors: Hugo Weng Alison Fisher Karen Wilson Patrick Barrett Post Production Post Production Supervisor: Cheryl Murphy Post Production Manager: Bob Strew Post Production Coordinator: Ernest Nelson Post Production Assistant: Doug Smith Other Crew Set Supervisor: James Smith Set Dressers: William Alford Charlene Hamer Russell JonesEric Skipper Creative Consultant: Paul Winchell Stunt Co-ordinator: Riky Ash Makeup Artist: Lynda Armstrong Hair Stylist: Suzanne Stokes-Munton Hairdresser: Daphne Vollmer Supervising Design: Ray Butler Recreation Supervisor: Larry Houston Creative Consultant: Davis Doi Supervising Manager: Larry Parr Technical Constulants: Visual Development Facilities Assistant Constulants Songs "Daydreamin'" Words and Music by Danny Janssen and Sue Steward "2 Become 1" Written and Produced by Matt Rowe and Richard Stannard Performed by Spice Girls Mixed and Recorded in a THX Sound System Theater Original Soundtrack Available from CD-Rom Available from Prints by American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals and/or talking objects were harmed in the making of this film. © 1996 Shires Enterprises All Rights Reserved Paul and Company Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Opening credits Category:Closing credits Category:Closing Credits Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:MPAA/Other Category:Motion Picture Association Of America/Other Category:Kodak Motion Picture Film/Other Category:Panavision/Other Category:DTS/Other Category:Deluxe Category:IATSE/Other